


dancing through life

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Maura in leotards, the ballet AU, there's a lot of dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: Maura's the primma ballerina and Jane's new to the Boston's Dance Academy. will they be friends or rivals?orthe Rizzles ballet AU no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this awhile back and decided to share now, 'cause I miss Jane and Maura like hell. i hope you like it! English is not my first language and this is unbetaed, so if you're looking for perfect grammar, this is not your place to be. please be nice to me :)

This was it. The moment she's been waiting and preparing herself for as long as she could remember. It was the most important dance of her life, 4 minutes to show everyone what she was capable of. Her heart was beating fast against her chest, but on the outside she wore a calm smile. It was years of training that got her to where she was right now. Years of pain, practice, blisters, rehearsals, trips, championships, auditions and study, but each and every moment justified by this one. Perfection was expected and perfection she was willing to achieve.

The ballerina checked herself again in the mirror of the dressing room. Her honey blond curls were arranged in a flawless bun, her face showed elegance and beauty with a soft makeup and thin black lines around her hazel eyes. She wore a delicate black leotard full of small shiny details and decided not to wear skirt or tights, leaving the length of her perfectly toned legs at sight. The ballerina had already warmed up her muscles, but kept her feet moving up and down the pink pointe shoes. The movement so natural to her, as if she was born doing it. Someone called her name. _This is it,_ she thought looking at her reflection in the mirror. _Time to let them speechless. You're ready._

With that, she left the dressing room, tambourine in her hands, and made her way to the familiar large 3-wall-mirrored dance room. The ballet directors and choreographers were sitting behind a long desk. She knew all of them for a long time now. Since she joined the Company 5 years ago they had been her teachers, her mentors, but somehow today she had to show something new. She had to convince them that she deserved to be made the prima ballerina. In the corner of the room, about twenty ballerinas were sat on the ground quietly. They were new to the Company, had just been selected to join them. The blond remembered when it was her sitting on that corner watching the prima ballerina auditions and dreaming that one day she'd get the chance. She smiled confidently as she took elegant steps towards the middle of the room.

"Always a pleasure to see you Miss Isles", said the director known as Mr. Perrot. 

"With which piece of art are you enchanting us today? I see you brought your own tambourine."

"Good evening gentlemen", she said with a warm smile "Ladies", referring to the one woman at the table and the new ballerinas. "I'll be dancing a variation of the solo act from La Esmeralda."

"Interesting choice, Isles…" said the woman at the table, the choreographer Priscilla Osipova, as she took a note.

And Maura knew it was. Because she was used to dance the choreographies that were so technically difficult that no one could do it as perfectly as she did. She was used to routines that demanded technique over emotion, softness and control over heart. But La Esmeralda was pure instinct, fierce and independence. The main character of the story, the gypsy Esmeralda, fell in love with two men at the same time, claiming that her love was like a feather to the wind. She was not exactly the naïve, sweet, delicate peasant characters Maura was used to play. But the ballerina knew she made the right choice, so she answered Priscilla with a silent smile.

"Shall we start then?" said Mr. Perrot, "Music please."

As the first notes invaded the room, Maura started to dance. Her feet moved perfectly coordinated with her legs and arms. She clapped the tambourine against the palm of her hands and her elbows following the high notes of the song. Her face carrying a seductive smile, hypnotizing every single person that watched. As if it was the easiest thing in the world, Maura held the tambourine up with her arm fully extended and made her leg take her foot to clap right in the middle of it, repeating the movement in the rhythm of the song.

She seemed to fly across the room with lightness and grace, but her face and the perfection of her moves showed attitude and sassiness. As the song grew faster, Maura started to flip around herself with perfectly balanced fouettés. She felt so comfortable doing it, she even played with the tambourine in her hands while flipping. The routine was coming to its end, the ballerina showed no signs of fatigue. And as the notes faded, she posed on the ground ending the choreography.

The twenty ballerinas couldn't keep it to themselves and applauded the routine even though it was against the rules of any audition. Even the directors and choreographers at the table seemed over excited about what they had just seen. Maura smiled widely, bowed thanking her audience and stood in the middle of the room, waiting for someone to say something.

"I think we all agree this was flawless", a director started to speak and he looked at his colleagues for approval. "Your idea was marvelous, Miss Isles, we've never seen you dance like this before!"

Maura giggled and bowed again in gratitude.

"I agree, Isles!" said one choreographer. "It's not a secret that I'm a fan of yours, but today… I think you made everyone here fell in love with you just like Esmeralda did in the story. And those naked legs of yours, I mean… You're perfection."

The ballerina couldn't believe she was actually hearing those words from people who never, ever granted anyone for nothing. The ballet world was known as cruel, dark, strict. No matter how perfect you were, there was always something else to improve. Hearing those compliments was overwhelming.

"I think", began Priscilla Osipova, which was openly known as the most difficult person to please and impress. "It was well performed; your legs were high all the time, your feet always correct, your arms did not fall heavy even once. However, I consider La Esmeralda to be one of the hardest choreographies and since you're already doing it so well, you definitely could do more lifts and quick the pace of the song, you know, to keep it interesting."

Maura knew this was the best she would ever hear from Priscilla. The other directors also compliment her and soon she was told the results for prima ballerina would come out the next day. She thanked them all again and exit the room to enter the dressing room. Maura had tears of happiness in her eyes; the sensation of job well done consummated her whole body. She sat on the bench and took the pointe shoes off, carefully rolling its straps while tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't even notice when a tall ballerina entered the room.

"You rocked in there and the part is already yours, you know that right?" the ballerina asked taking Maura out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" she said while her hands wiped the tears from her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bother. My name is Jane. I'm new here and I'm sorry again, but… You just danced the most beautiful variation of La Esmeralda I've ever seen and… I guess I got too excited."

Jane smiled hating herself for being so spontaneous. She was new around here, she didn't know the rules yet, it was rude to invade a dress room like this. Even if it wasn't a private one.

"Thank you so much, Jane. Congratulations for getting in and be very welcome. I'm Maura."

The senior ballerina smiled and Jane lost her words for a moment. _Damn! This girl is pretty. Maybe too pretty, so pretty it could only mean trouble._ But still, she held her gaze and smiled back offering her hand to the woman in front of her. Maura took Jane's hand and lightly shake it, a wave of electricity passed through her body and she missed the warmth of the other hand the minute she let her go.

"So… I guess I just met the new prima ballerina from the Boston's Dance Academy. Not bad at all for a new girl." Jane said trying to light the atmosphere.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Jane. The announcement will be made tomorrow morning and I may not be chosen."

"The hell you won't! I saw every audition and no one did what you did. I mean, you made Priscilla Osipova compliment you!"

Maura giggled.

"Thank you, Jane. Really."

"It's the truth."

They looked at each other in silence for a moment that was probably too long. Jane already hypnotized by Maura since the moment she entered the 3-wall-mirroed room and Maura hypnotized by Jane's eyes and challenging lose bun of raven black hair.

"'Kay Maura," Jane said interrupting the moment "I'll let you dress up and meet your friends. I guess I see you around?"

"I actually don't have any friends" Maura said sadly, "But… I'll see you around, yes."

"Well…" Jane smiled sincerely "Thank God I'm here then. Will do me good to be friends with the prima ballerina… Don't you think?"

"But what if they don't choose me? Because it's a possibility to be considered." Maura asked a little insecure.

"Then I guess I'll just be friends with the most beautiful and talented ballerina around here. Not so bad either".

Maura only smiled, she never had a friend before… The other girls were always too jealous of her to actually become her friends. She didn't even know Jane, but there was something about her that Maura couldn't quite explain. Maybe it was her smile…  
Or her eyes… Maybe it was a combination of both that brought some thoughts into Maura's head. _I feel like this right here is going somewhere... Should I worry?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the feedback, it makes me happy! here's another chapter, let me know what you think.

Maura couldn’t sleep. She was just too excited and anxious for the next day, when an announcement could change her life forever. Because honestly, ballet was Maura Isles’ life: it was all she did, all she loved and cared about. She spent her whole life dancing, lived every hour thinking about ballet and she really didn’t care missing the other stuff people her age normally did, because she didn’t think it was worth the distraction.

Maura kept turning in her bed until she decided to get up. She knew ballerinas weren’t allowed out of their rooms after 11pm, but she just needed some air and besides, no one would blame her right? She’s got all the right to be nervous. So she got up, put a coat on above her black pajamas, a pair of comfy sneakers and fixed her hair so it was falling down her shoulders. She quietly opened the door and put only her face out to see if the hall was clear. When she saw no one was there, Maura slowly got out of her room, closed the door and made her way to the backyard of the big building they called home.

All the ballerinas had to move there when accepted to the company. They even had their own teacher so they could complete basic education without having to waste time between school and ballet classes. Maura loved there, it was her home, where she felt safe like never before. She liked when she had breaks and holiday pauses to go to her mother’s house, but here is where she lived and felt good. Around ballet dance rooms, books, pictures, trophies and people who shared her passion.  
When Maura got outside of the building to the large backyard she took a long breath letting her body adjust to the chill breeze of the night. She felt nice in the space they had there; it was calm, full of trees and flowers in the garden. Trying to clear her head, she closed her eyes while her feet walked the familiar path of stones. She almost fainted when a pair of hands touched her shoulders.

“OH MY GOD!” Maura screamed before she saw a pair of happy eyes and a big smile in front of her. “Are you insane? Are you trying to KILL me?”

“Wow! Easy there Miss Isles! But yeah, you guessed! I wanted to kill you so I could get a shot on being the prima ballerina”, she said with an even bigger smile.

“I do not guess. Oh my god, I need to sit down.”

Jane laughed at Maura as she helped her to sit on a bench. When she finally got her breathing to a normal pace, her eyes widened.

“Wait, are you trying to kill me?”

“It’s called a joke Maura!”

“Oh… I see”, Maura said embarrassed.

After a moment of awkward silence, Jane apologized.

“I’m sorry Maura… I didn’t know you were so distracted you didn’t hear me getting closer to you. I didn’t mean to scare you… Or kill you.”  
Maura laughed and Jane smiled kindly to her, feeling truly sorry.

“It’s okay Jane, I just wasn’t expecting anyone to be here… And by the way, what ARE you doing here? You weren’t supposed to be out of bed!”

“Sorry Ma! I just love running in the night breeze you know? It helps me get stuff out of my brain. I do know we’re not allowed to pass the curfew and that I’m new around here and shouldn’t be breaking the rules, but… I feel like I need to do this.”

Maura’s gaze never let Jane’s while she was talking.

“But what are YOU doing out of bed? You have to sleep, tomorrow’s the big day!” Jane said excited.

“Yeah… That’s why I’m out of bed… I’m so nervous I couldn’t keep my eyes closed for over 3 seconds.” Maura admitted.

Jane took the other woman’s hand in her own without even thinking of what she was doing.

“I know waiting is hard…” Jane began to say with her husky voice “But you were amazing in your audition, the best I’ve seen around here. And I know I’m not much, but trust me when I say you got this part.”

Maura smiled. “Thank you Jane, really. I wish I was confident like you.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jane said releasing Maura’s hands “The woman I saw dancing today was so freaking confident it scared me. She was so certain of what she was doing, like she knew she was the best. Her control over her moves and her face got me and everyone in that room hypnotized.”

“Well…” Maura said sadly, holding her tears from falling down her face. “I guess I just blew my cover to you… That’s hardly who I am, Jane. I’m just used to put a ballerina smile on my face and walk around like I’m the best. People get mistaken by me a lot. I’m nothing like the girl you saw dancing in there.”

With that, Maura got up from the bench, her eyes avoiding Jane’s.

“I should go inside before someone shows up… Good night Jane. Please don’t let anyone see you out here.”

Jane couldn’t find any way to respond from what she had just heard. The words got stuck in her throat as she saw Maura walk away. She hated herself for being so bad when things got emotionally hard, but what could she say? She barely knew Maura… _That’s bullshit Jane! You could have said she was wrong! You could have said no one can fake talent. You could have said a lot of things… Damn!_

Maura got to her bedroom probably too fast. She just wanted to get away from Jane… She was embarrassed and felt like a fraud. But how did that happen? How did she let that complete stranger find out so much about herself so fast? _Damn you Maura! She thought. This isn’t right. The poor girl doesn’t deserve the way you treated her. She was just being nice; she’s the only one who is truly nice to you in this place. And… Didn’t she say you had “hypnotized” her while dancing? Oh my god. What does that mean? And why do you feel good about the possibility of hypnotizing her? Ok, enough with the thinking. It’s time to sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I go on? comments and kudos are my life, please send me your feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this, i never thought i'd get any feedback at all, but this fandom is alive! <3 i hope you enjoy chapter three.

She looked at herself in the mirror analyzing if her makeup had successfully covered the traces of a sleepless night. _Yeah, looks nice._ She thought after adding a light lip gloss and getting sure her bun was straight. Today she decided to wear her new red leotard instead of the overall black from her uniform. There was something about that red that made her skin look perfect and her hazel eyes even brighter. It was time for breakfast, so Maura took her bag, put some music into her iPod and went to the big dining hall, sitting alone at her usual table.

Some girls greeted her and wished her good luck, but Maura was so nervous she couldn’t stop staring at the clock on the wall.

“Is this seat taken?” a familiar husky voice asked.

Maura removed her earphones and looked up in the direction of the voice.

“Yes, by my imaginary friend. Don’t you see she’s right here?”

“Oh, sarcasm! I didn’t know you had a sarcastic side Miss Isles!”

“There is SO MUCH about me you don’t know, Jane” Maura said harshly.

“Jeez, someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed today”, the brunette said sitting down and placing her already empty coffee mug on the table.

“I’m sorry…” Maura apologized, “I couldn’t sleep, so I’m slightly irritated”.

“Relax Maur”, Jane took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze “I get it. Besides, the pain is almost over. Wanna get going to the auditorium?”

Maura smiled, she really took Jane for granted thinking that she’d be mad by what happened the night before.

“Yes, I do. Thank you Jane…”

The two ballerinas stood up and made their way to the auditorium where the announcements for the parts, prima ballerina included, of the season were being made. Jane was a few inches taller than Maura, her body well shaped under a loose white shirt that covered a simple black leotard and black dance pants. Her curls where up in a sloppy bun, but the woman looked perfect. The way she carried herself screamed confidence and pure beauty. Even though she tried to hide, anyone that walked across Jane could tell she was a ballerina by the delicacy of her movements and her straight posture as she walked.

The pair made it to the auditorium in silence and sat at the third row. They were early; Maura was biting her nails in pure anxiety while Jane tried to think of something to say. She wasn’t sure the other would like if she, again, told her that the part was hers. Deciding to change the subject, Jane offered something about herself.

“You know, it was never my dream to join this Company and I feel kind of bad that I actually passed the audition and got in. I mean, I saw some girls crying ‘cause they didn’t make it… It feels weird being here, like I don’t belong… Or something.”

Jane didn’t know why she was sharing her thoughts with the woman beside her, but she felt like it was the right thing to do after what happened the night before. Maura had already shown her something she was sure not many people got to see.

“If this isn’t your dream… Then why are you here?” Maura tried not to sound judgmental, because she really wasn’t judging; she just wanted to understand how someone could not  
dream of being at the Company.

“I guess because ballet is the only thing I’m good at, so I had to make it big so everyone’d just stop laughing at me because I dance for a living and start taking me seriously.”  
Maura smiled.

“I understand… People don’t usually respect dancers, although they should.”

“Yeah… Tell my Ma that!”

“There’s no need for me to tell her, Jane. You can show her yourself.”

“Me? I won’t show any respect by getting a part in the corps de ballet… And that’s the best I could do.”

Jane smiled sadly. She was a good ballerina, yes, but in comparison with what she saw around this Company… She was nothing. She didn’t have the technique nor the ability needed to fight for bigger parts. Dreaming about becoming a soloist was stupid, because she would never make it.

“Jane…” Maura said with a soft voice while reaching for the other ballerina’s hand with her own. “Don’t say that about yourself. If you got in the Company, that means you have talent, that means they saw something awesome in you. And I’m sure you are very good.”

Jane smiled at the blonde’s touch and let their eyes meet.

“You never saw me dancing, how can you be so sure? I suck at controlling my movements and have zero technique.”

“I know you have the perfect height and weight. I’ve seen the way you move your arms with a natural grace and walk around all confident about yourself. I’ve seen your delicate hands, your perfect posture and the way you carry your body. I’ve seen enough to know you’re good.”

“Wow! I didn’t know I was being analyzed, Jeezz! This is kind of weird, don’t you think?”

Maura giggled. “I wasn’t analyzing, Jane. It’s called observation.”

Jane laughed squeezing Maura’s hand and releasing it. “Still sounds weird… And it still sounds like you’re guessing here.”

“Jane,” Maura said making her face look serious “I do not guess.”

“Right, tell me that again after I fell off my pointe for the first time.”

“I’m not saying you’re already perfect, I mean, you just got here! What I’m saying is… Let me help you. Let me help you show your mom you deserve respect.” Maura locked her eyes with the brown ones in front of her and continued “Let me help you see that you belong here.”

Jane didn’t have time to answer, because Mr. Perrot entered the stage while the lights went off so the announcements could begin. The two women held each other’s gaze for a moment before looking at the director talking. Maura’s heart begun to pound against her chest, but somehow Jane’s hands were in hers again and that minor contact was strangely soothing. The prima ballerina announcement was the last one, but Maura couldn’t quite pay attention to what Mr. Perrot was saying; all she thought about was whether she got the part or not.

“And now”, Mr. Perrot said finally, “We’re really happy and excited to announce our new prima ballerina!”

“You’re up Maur, it’s time!” Jane said with excitement while squeezing Maura’s hands maybe too tightly.

“She’s been a marvelous student for years”, begun Mr. Perrot “With unquestionable behavior and dedication, our new prima ballerina had achieved a level of technique and grace that’s beyond words. That she was talented we never doubted, however, in her audition we saw the attitude and passion that’s required to be the leading ballerina of our Company. She was chosen by unanimous votes and I’m very proud to announce that our new prima ballerina is… Miss Maura Isles! Congratulations Isles!”

When Maura heard her name, it sounded like angels where singing directly into her ear. Her heart was beating violently and she could feel the rush of adrenaline as it run through her body. She burst out laughing as Jane pushed her up from her seat and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tight.

“Congrats Maur!” Jane said squeezing the petite ballerina she so easily learned to care for “You deserve it! And I guess now I’m friends with the biggest star, just like I’ve planned.”  
Maura had tears in her eyes when she stepped out of Jane’s embrace to look at her.

“Thank you Jane! I’m so happy, I can’t believe this is happening! And stop it, nothing has changed. I’m still weird!”

They laughed at each other and Jane stepped aside to let the other ballerinas congratulate Maura. While the blond was being praised, Jane couldn’t stop herself from thinking. Maura’s words still echoed in her head. _“Let me help you see that you belong here”. Dear God, if there’s anyone in this Company who can make me feel like I belong here is her… With that perfect little hands of hers, that smile, those eyes... I mean, I can easily belong anywhere she wants. Of course she was talking about ballet, but seriously, she’s just too pretty for the sake of my mind. She’s lovely too… And talented, and now the prima ballerina of the Company! Yeah, Jane, you’re really really screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think and if i should continue :)
> 
> twitter @greendanvers  
> tumblr noneoftherestofitmatters


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you for the feedback! there you go, i hope you enjoy the reading

“Excuse me, Isles? May we please have a word?” Maura heard behind her back the voice of Priscilla Osipova, the choreographer, while she was trying to tell a group of ballerinas how hard she trained to be chosen the lead ballerina.

“Sure Miss Osipova”, Maura said with a smile even though the other woman’s face was serious.

“In my office, please.”

Priscilla didn’t wait to see if Maura was walking after her, she just made her way to her office. Maura followed the choreographer without a clue of what the conversation was about. When they’d both entered the small office, Priscilla made a sign for Maura to take a sit. Maura had never been in her office and she was slightly nervous about it.

“I must congratulate you, Isles. And I’m only doing this once, so… Congratulations on the part, you were the best dancer we’ve seen audition and you deserve it.”

Maura smiled at her mentor and thanked her quietly, knowing the woman was going to continue.

“But the main reason why you’re here is that I’m responsible for the prima ballerina this season and things will change a little bit for you. I guarantee that we could do something remarkable if you follow my lead, but you don’t really have a choice.”

Priscilla let out a small smile, one that Maura returned automatically because she was too afraid not to. That woman sure knew how to intimidate people.

“So everyday you’ll follow this schedule”, the choreographer said and handed Maura a piece of paper, “I want you to attend your regular dance classes, but also you’ll do an extra one with me and assist me with the new girls’ technique class.”

Maura’s eyes widened, she wasn’t sure how she felt about all this. It was clearly a lot to take in. However, nothing in the world could be more important than being the best ballerina she could and she knew Priscilla was somehow the best choreographer they had. So she smiled at her and talked for the first time since she entered the office.

“I’ll do whatever it takes, Miss Osipova. You don’t have to worry about it. But… I’m not sure I understand how I’m going to assist you with the new girls.”

“Leave the ‘how’ with me, Isles. Soon you’ll know. Our first class with them is this afternoon. You can go now and celebrate ‘till lunch, because after that our work begins.”

Maura exit the office with a lot in her head. The mix of feelings running up and down around her chest made her want to cry and scream from happiness at the same time. She was insecure and kind of scared of this new routine, but it was just a matter of time until she got used to it. And now Maura had the whole morning to do whatever she wanted. It was strange, because all the other ballerinas were in class and she was free. So she went to her room, took her sneakers off, sat on her bed and flipped her computer open to write an e-mail to her mother.

Honestly, she’d rather call her mom to tell the good news, but something inside her kept her from doing it. After sending the e-mail, Maura didn’t know what to do with herself and that was when her mind drifted to a certain friend of hers… _I wish Jane didn’t have anything to do too. I don’t know why I like so much spending time with her. But that must be what they call friendship, right? How the hell should I know? I’ve never had a friend before. This is odd, because I barely know her and yet I want to be with her right now. At least I’m going to see her in class this afternoon. I’ll see her dancing after all._ Maura smiled at the thought and her chest filled with expectation, she wasn’t sure why.

Jane was excited. After the announcement that made Maura the prima ballerina, she had stretching class for all the rest of the morning. It was one of her favorites, because there was nothing she couldn’t do with her body and this little fact had always made other girls jealous. Like it or not, ballet was all about competition and Jane was the best when it came to stretching. She left the class and went to lunch without even caring about the bitchy comments the other girls were making about her. Instead, Jane just put a smile on her face and looked for the one person she wanted to sit down with. When she didn’t find Maura, she got a little frustrated, but settled herself on the same table from breakfast and started eating alone.

“Is this seat taken?” she heard a sweet voice trying to copy her line from that morning and smiled instantly.

“No, my imaginary friend forgot to join me today”, Jane answered making space to allow Maura to sit down.

They smiled at each other for a moment. _Why does looking at her is always so nice?_ Maura asked herself feeling like some butterflies had just invaded her stomach.

“So… How was your stretching class?” the blond ballerina asked.

“Awesome!” Jane answered excited “I got to humiliate those little girls with my moves”, a smirk escaped her lips “At least they won’t think I’m a total disaster when they see me in technique class this afternoon.”

“Stop talking like this about yourself, Jane! And about technique class… I guess we’ll attend that one together…”

“WHAT?” Jane almost spilled out her juice.

“Yes… Osipova is in charge of my schedule and now that she has my soul, she wants me to assist her with the technique classes.”

“Fuck! Why don’t you said no? This isn’t a good idea.” Jane seemed angry.

“Firstly, please watch your language. Secondly, I’m not in a position that allows me to say no to Priscilla Osipova. And thirdly, why it isn’t a good idea?”

Jane was frustrated, Maura could tell by the way her smile vanished from her lips and her facial expression changed.

“Because Maur!” The younger ballerina answered impatiently. “I suck in technique and now you’ll be my freaking teacher!”

“Oh, I’m sorry if I’m not good enough for you, Jane,” Maura was hurt.

“That’s not what I’m saying! You’re the best. I just don’t want to suck… Especially in front of you…” What does this matter so much? Jane asked herself. _You know why, Jane. You want this girl to like you…_ She answered herself immediately.

“Do you think I’m going to judge you?” Maura asked locking her hazel eyes in Jane’s brown ones “Do you think I’m that shallow? Really?”

“No Maur… I’m sorry… I don’t know why I’m uncomfortable…” Jane lied.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be… It’s just me.” Maura smiled kindly “If you let me, I’ll show you how to make technique your bitch.”  
Jane laughed at the blonde’s unusual choice of words.

“Language!” she teased “Promise you won’t laugh at me?”

“Yes, I promise.” Maura answered.

“You’re not lying, are you?”

“I can’t lie…”

“What do you mean you can’t lie?”

“I just can’t. When I do, I usually get hives…” Maura admitted embarrassed.

Jane smiled. _She’s just too cute…_ “’Kay Miss prima ballerina, I can’t see any rash, so I guess you’re clear. I accept you as my teacher.”

“Not that you had a choice, but still… Thank you, Jane. I’ll show you you belong here.”

The two of ballerinas ended their lunch talking about minor things. Around the dining room, everyone that knew Maura was surprised that she was talking to the new girl. And the few people that knew Jane… Well… Didn’t waste time to spread a rumor about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what to y'all expect from Maura and Jane in ballet classes together? what kind of rumor are the ballerinas spreading about Jane? let me know what you think! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personally i love this chapter, i hope you enjoy the reading!  
> angel, this one's for you :)

Jane and Maura were at the dress room putting their pointe shoes on and chatting about everything and nothing at all. Jane was wearing her black leotard, tights and a simple loose black skirt that made her look confident and sexy. Maura, in the other hand wore a fabulous red leotard, tights and a matching red skirt that emphasized the color of her skin as well as her eyes. Sharing a mirror they fixed their buns, each ballerina stealing glimpses of the other.

“How do I look?” Maura asked smiling at her friend.

Jane lost her words for a second, how could she even answer that question? Doesn’t Maura knew she looked just perfect? “Beautiful…” Jane let the word and a smile escape her lips.

They stared at each other for a moment. “You look beautiful too, Jane. Thank you.”

“Shall we go now teacher?” Jane teased trying to ease the charged atmosphere around them.

Maura chuckled before passing through Jane and exiting the dress room to enter a big dance room with a mirror on a wall and ballet barrers on the other three. Priscilla Osipova greeted her and she started to warm up her muscles. The senior ballerina sat on the floor next to Jane and did her routine of movements. The other ballerinas in the class started to wonder why she was there and that was when Osipova clapped her hands demanding attention.

“Good afternoon ladies. I’m Priscilla Osipova and welcome to technique class. Miss Isles there will assist me around here, so I expect you to respect her as much as you respect me. I know ballerinas usually hate this class, however I hope you all embrace this opportunity to learn and maybe someday one of you could be in Miss Isles’ place.” Osipova smiled at Maura, who was embarrassed by the looks the twenty ballerinas were giving her. “Shall we start now? Everyone please take a place at the barrers. Isles, please get the portable barre and put it in the middle of the room for yourself.”

Maura felt awkward about being used as a model, but she didn’t protest and got the portable barre positioning it where Osipova asked. The class started with basic exercises, mostly warm ups that Maura didn’t really have to think about what she was doing, her body did it automatically. So she took the opportunity to observe her friend through the mirror.

Jane took a place on the lateral barre, trying to hide as much as she could, even though the huge mirror in the room gave a clear vision of her to whoever was looking. She tried to focus on her body as she performed the simple sequence of moves Osipova was dictating, but it was really hard to ignore Maura’s stare and not stare back at those perfect hazel eyes. Jane wasn’t sure why the other woman was looking at her, she was too afraid to guess. _Focus, Jane. Elevate your arms, don’t forget to smile. Watch the bend knees, you have to strict them. Forget she’s in the room and focus._

“Okay ladies” said Osipova turning the music off “Let’s complicate things little, shall we?”

With that, the choreographer dictated a new sequence of moves, making Maura demonstrate to the younger ballerinas. She moved perfectly, like it was the easiest thing in the world. That was why Priscilla made her assist the class. Although the exercises weren’t simple, Maura was flawless and hypnotizing. Obviously, all that came after countless hours of training and millions of blisters and falls. But even so, Maura didn’t considered herself good enough, there was a lot more to improve.

After the group of girls learned the sequence, Osipova took Maura off the barre and turned on the music. Maura started to walk around the room with her teacher, trying not look conceited and superior. Priscilla made corrections on the arms, legs, backs and whatever she found wrong in all the students, but Maura said nothing. When they got to Jane, the younger ballerina was obviously nervous and a little shaky.

“You have a remarkable bone structure, Miss”, said the choreographer “Try to ease your nerves a little and concentrate your strength in your abdomen, not your arms.” As Jane relaxed her arms, Osipova half smiled “There you go, now’s better. But one more thing… In my class I want your bun straight, sloppy hair shows me you can’t control yourself and we don’t want anyone thinking that about you, right Miss?”

Maura looked at Jane trying to make her eyes say that Jane’s hair was beautiful and she loved the way some dark locks fell from her bun. Jane smiled at her after Osipova moved away and she smiled back before following the choreographer.

Maura hated that she had to walk around the room when she just wanted to stand still and watch Jane. She didn’t know why the brunette told her she didn’t have technique, because what Maura saw was quite pleasing to the eyes. Of course Jane wasn’t flawless yet, but her moves were solid and well performed. Her strong legs were in control of her body, lacking just a little synch with her feet. Nothing she couldn’t learn by practice. And her smile, the one every ballerina had to put on her face while dancing, was so genuine it gave Maura goose bumps.

When the class ended, Jane stood behind in order to wait for Maura to finish talking with Priscilla. She sat on the floor of the almost empty room and started stretching her muscles. Enjoying the feeling of the slight pain behind her knees and at her back, Jane closed her eyes and lay on her legs.

“Are you staying Miss Rizzoli?” a known voice took Jane out of her relaxing moment.  
Jane quickly sat straight. “No Miss Osipova, I was just waiting for Isles. I’m sorry, I’m leaving…”

Priscilla smiled kindly, Jane didn’t know that woman actually could be kind. “You can stay and finish it. Isles have the key to lock everything afterwards.” The choreographer started walking away, but turned back to face Jane, “You’re really lucky Miss Rizzoli, to have a ballerina like Isles wanting to spent her time with you. I hope you take the most of it. And please fix your hair.”

With that, Priscilla walked away closing the door behind her and letting Jane and Maura alone in the room. The honey blond looked at Jane through the mirror, the brunette was confused. “Maur, could you please explain to me what’s happening? Why do I feel like Osipova knows something I don’t? And how in hell does she know my name?”  
Maura smiled. “She knows your name because I was talking to her about you. And she just gave me permission to use her dance room anytime it’s free.”

“Wow! She must really like you, ‘cause this is huge. But… Why would you want to use her dance room?”

“I promised you something, didn’t I? So for now on, we have class every day after our last regular ones.” Maura smiled proudly and sat on the ground in front of her friend.

Jane moved uncomfortably, but smiled nonetheless. “Maur… I seriously appreciate what you’re trying to do for me, but I could never say yes to this. I mean, you’re the prima ballerina now, your days are already full and I can’t make you babysit me.”

“You can and you will. We’re not discussing this, Jane. And besides, who told you I’m babysitting? You’re also going to help me with the extra practice I usually did by myself. So it’s a win/win.”

_This is not gonna end up well… Being alone with her in this room… While she dances… May God help me survive._ Jane thought while losing herself in the dimples and hazel eyes in front of her. “I guess I don’t have a choice, then”. If only Maura knew how meaningful was that statement…

“I’m glad you know it” Maura said with a smirk. “Now get up, we don’t want our muscles to get cold”.

With that, she got up and offered her hand to help Jane do the same. The second their hands touched Maura felt like every cell of her body was responding to it and by the look on Jane’s face, she felt the same. After Jane was standing dangerously close to Maura, the two ballerinas stared at each other for a moment that seemed to last for hours, never releasing their hands. Their hearts beating fast and hard against their chests, their bodies like opposite sides of a magnet attracting one another while their minds tried to resist.

“Shall we…?” Maura whispered softly, hating herself for breaking the moment.

Jane released a breath she didn’t even knew she was holding. “Yes, yes… Let’s do it teacher.” The brunette slowly moved away taking back her personal space so she could think clearly.

Maura chuckled walking away towards the stereo “Please don’t call me teacher, Jane!”

“’Kay, I won’t” she answered feeling the atmosphere a little lighter.

“Do you mind moving the barre to the side? We’ll need some space” Maura asked while selecting the song she wanted from her iPod.  
Jane did as she was told and just when she returned her attention to Maura, the ballerina was doing perfect fouettés in the middle of the room. The brunette just stood there staring at her friend. _Damn! How can she stay balanced for so long? I can’t stay up in my pointe without falling for more than 5 spins. She’s up on hers for, like, 50 seconds. And she’s smiling._

“Are you just gonna watch?” Maura said still spinning around herself, her voice showing slight traces of fatigue.

Jane walked in Maura’s direction and smiled at her through the mirror “You know you’re humiliating me and every single ballerina in the world right now, don’t you?”  
Maura suddenly stopped, her pointe shoes making noise against the wooden floor “Jane, please less talk, more fouettés.”

“Bossy!” the younger ballerina whispered before taking a deep breath and starting to move.

She did the preparation steps, then got up on one foot and did a pirouette, another pirouette, another and then lost her balance.  
“See? I suck!”

“No you don’t”, Maura said patiently. “Let’s go to the barre, I wanna show you something.”

The two ballerinas walked to the barre in the back of the dance room, Jane took her place facing the mirror and Maura stood behind her, probably too close for Jane’s sake.

“Please do one slow fouetté for me Jane. Try to pay attention to your hip.” Maura asked, stepping away to give the other ballerina the space.  
Jane easily did the movement. “What about my hip Maur?”

“Here”, the honey blond said stepping closer again “Elevate your leg” Jane did so “Good, now open it to the side” the ballerina did it “Now close your arms and legs together and freeze”. Jane stopped at the position Maura told her to and smiled at her through the mirror. “This is where you’re losing it, Jane.” She put her hand in Jane’s hip, right where her leg started. “Your hip is too high, you must to keep it down.”

After the instruction, Maura let her hand in Jane’s body for a moment, not wanting to end that light, but intense contact. She took a deep, audible breath “Now try it”, she finally said stepping away.

Jane tried a few times, Maura telling her what was wrong in each of them. When the senior ballerina was satisfied, she asked Jane to step away from the barre and repeat her movements. The outcome was really impressive; she managed to stay up for almost 15 pirouettes. Maura was proud and the smile on her face showed how much. Jane, in the other hand, couldn’t believe she was actually nailing fouettés. All this time and the problem was a too elevated hip.

“Oh my god Maura, I can’t believe you fixed me! I mean, how did you even see my hip was too high?” Jane asked while spinning around the dance room.

“That’s what is called technique, my friend”, Maura answered. “I’ve learned to observe the mechanic of the movement and think of ways to perfect it, that’s all.” She was sat on the floor, her pointe shoes were already off and resting at her side.

Jane finally stopped and took a seat beside Maura, taking her left hand between her own. “You’re awesome and Osipova was right… I’m pretty damn lucky to have you”.

They smiled. Maura squeezed the hand above hers with her free one. “You’re really talented Jane, I’m honored to help you. And I think we make a pretty good team…”

“Yeah… I guess we do.” Chocolate eyes mirroring hazel ones.

_Why do I feel like kissing her right now? Maura thought confused. Oh my god! I want to kiss Jane. But… I only know her for two days and she’s my friend… And she’s a… SHE. Oh god, Maura. You finally find a friend and you’re already ruining it by falling in love? Wait. Am I falling in love with her? I mean, she’s pretty. And sexy. And smart… She dances really well. And smells good. Also, her eyes are beautiful, just as her smile. OH. MY. GOD. I’m in love with her. What should I do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what should Maura do???????????


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the feedback! i'm sorry it took me awhile to post this chapter, i hope you like it! :)

_OH. MY. GOD. I’m in love with her. What should I do?_ Maura’s dilemma took over her mind leaving her nervous. Switch that didn’t passed unnoticed by the eyes of one Jane Rizzoli.

“Maur? What’s wrong?” She asked letting her friend’s hand go.

Maura tried to focus and forget her thoughts. “Uh, it’s probably nothing. I’m just tired”, she lied. Wait, did she just lie? Oh, this wasn’t going to end up well.

“You sure?” Jane asked.

The smaller ballerina half smiled, “Yeah…”

They stood in awkward silence for a moment. “Uh, Maur? I think the hives in your neck disagree with you”, Jane said when she saw red marks raising from the other woman’s neck.

“Fuck” Maura muttered in pure frustration. She hated her body so much right now she couldn’t even think about her choice of words.

“What’s happening Maura?” Jane asked trying to understand. “Please… You’re freaking me out” she said in a light tone in order to ease the atmosphere.

“I can’t even tell a simple lie!” The primma ballerina was angry. She took her pointe shoes, got up and started to walk towards the door, only to be stopped by Jane’s hands in her arm.

“Why in the face of earth would you lie to me Maura? Did I say something wrong? Did I do something?” Jane held Maura’s gaze, her chocolate eyes trying to figure hazel ones out.

Then she felt a soft hand in her forearm and goose bumps as immediate response. She knew Maura saw the way her skin reacted at the touch; there was no reason to hide it. So Jane loosed her grip from the other woman’s arm and slowly ran her fingers down to Maura’s fist seeing goose bumps at her skin as well. And suddenly the truth hit Jane. She wants me too! _She’s afraid… Really, really afraid. But she wants me._ Jane smiled; she couldn’t help but feel a rush of happiness running through her body. Her fingers still caressing Maura’s flesh.

“Why are you smiling?” Maura asked, her voice was low and her tone was bitter. Jane’s smile widened after her question and this made her even more frustrated and mad. Mad at Jane, at herself, at those stupid goose bumps and butterflies flying around her stomach ever since the first time she saw the brunette. Maura felt the discomfort of not being in control of something for once in her life and she didn’t like the feeling… Or at least part of her didn’t.

“Maur…” Jane spoke, her voice was huskier than usual. “It’s okay…” She let her words hang in the space between them and took Maura’s hands reassuring what she said. After a few moments, Maura had tears to her eyes and it broke Jane’s heart. “It’s okay, you don’t have to over think any of this. It’s like doing warm-ups at the barre, there’s no need to think, ‘cause it’s actually simple…”

“Simple?” Maura asked raising her voice “How can any of this be simple?” She was scared, confused, embarrassed. “I barely know you and look at me! Look at what you do to me!” The words rushed before she could think about them. Pure lack of control, but at least it was the truth.

Jane took a deep breath. She knew Maura didn’t mean to hurt her and that she was speaking out of fear, so Jane decided to let her guard down. She released Maura’s hands, but didn’t let her gaze drop.

“When I first saw you, walking into that dance room with your pointe shoes knocking in the wooden floor and a confident smile drawn to your lips, my heart forgot to beat for a second. All of my thoughts were cleared from my brain when you started to move. I had my eyes following every inch of your body, my hands urging to reach you as you danced across the room oblivious to the magic you were spreading, oblivious to your beauty, to the way you and you alone were making me feel.”

Jane stopped only to take another deep breath. “And when I went to talk to you… I knew I was already lost and probably the smarter thing to do was to back off and forget about you, but… How could I back off? I know I barely know you, but how am I supposed to back off from this?”

The ballerina stepped closer to Maura, her eyes burned from the intensity of the other woman’s stare. Jane continued carefully, “So I’m telling you this is crazy and yet really simple, ‘cause… Hard would be ignoring what I feel around you.” She smiled and watched as a single tear fell from a hazel eye. “I could do it if you asked me, though. I mean… Back off, pretend it’s nothing…”

Maura’s world had just been turned upside down and up again. Her insides were like a rollercoaster of emotions, thoughts, doubts, fears. Her heart was beating fast, her eyes blurred from the tears that she didn’t allow to fall. When she heard all of that from Jane, somehow she felt less vulnerable. As if Jane’s vulnerability matched her own in a good way. And when she heard the other woman saying she could back off, Maura realized she didn’t want that. As scared as she was, maybe opening up wasn’t so bad. She saw something in Jane… Something her brain couldn’t quite understand, but it felt right. Dangerous, but right. She didn’t know exactly what to do, what to say, but she tried anyway.

“I wouldn’t ask you that…” Maura said, her voice was sweeter, but still held traces of fear. She found reassurance in the chocolate eyes and continued, “Because that’s not what I want… I couldn’t ignore the way I feel around you either, Jane.”

Jane smiled widely, all the cells of her body wanted to wrap Maura into an embrace and take her pinky lips into her own, but she held herself and cupped Maura’s cheeks with her hands instead. “I’m happy to hear that…” They smiled at each other; it was amazing how long their eyes could maintain in contact, but that was until Jane saw Maura’s eyes fall to her lips and quickly rise to her eyes again. It was definitely a signal, wasn’t it?

“Maur…” She asked as her eyes fell to the honey blonde’s lips and rise again mimicking Maura. “May I kiss you?” The question hung for a moment sounding sweet, innocent, respectful. Jane wanted Maura’s permission; she wanted to give her some kind of control and try to ease her fears.

“Yes Jane…” Maura’s answer came as she smiled stepping closer to the taller ballerina, “Please…”

Jane closed the gap between them slowly pressing her body against Maura’s. Jane’s hands, that cupped the other woman’s cheeks, brought her face closer to her own, leaving their lips inches from touching. “You okay?” She whispered just to be sure. Maura nodded in response and, with that, Jane closed her eyes and the distance from what she found out to be the most kissable lips she’d ever touch with her own.

Maura’s legs weakened as Jane kissed her, but before she could fall, strong arms held her tight against a warm body. She let herself melt into those lips and fit into that embrace and then put an arm in Jane’s hip and the other in the back of her neck, caressing her skin with her fingers, loving the way it all felt. When Jane’s tongue touched her lower lip asking for entrance, a delicious rush of electricity run through her body and she parted her lips welcoming Jane with a light moan that came from the back of her throat.

Their lips didn’t fight for dominance, they moved in sync, savoring this new possibility. Maura couldn’t think straight, the overwhelming sensations made her all dizzy and yet so sensible to every part of her that was being touched by Jane. For her, the kiss lasted forever, but still, when Jane slowly moved away, it didn’t seem like forever was long enough.  
Jane smiled at the woman in front of her, even though she still hadn’t opened her eyes. Jane’s smile transformed in a smirk when Maura opened her eyes, because she knew that was one hell of a good kiss. “So… This prima ballerina happens to know how to kiss too…”

Maura chuckled at Jane’s words and all the tension inside of her faded. The doubts, the dilemma and even the fear lightened from her shoulders leaving her weightless. Suddenly she understood what Jane meant: that was pretty simple, but a million times more enjoyable than warm ups at the barre. The smaller ballerina put her hands on each side of Jane’s hips, desire burned inside of her. Staring at those eyes she felt fearless. “You know what they say Jane… Practice makes perfect.”

And their lips met again, this time with hunger and want. Seemed like their extra ballet classes in Miss Priscilla Osipova’s dance room were going to involve practicing more than just ballet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this chapter, it's a bit emotional...

It was dinner time. A few weeks passed since Maura was made the prima ballerina. Everyone sat on their usual tables, except for two owners of former lonely hearts. And that new soul collision, brain matching, personality click, partnership, or whatever name they give to what Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles shared didn’t go unnoticed by a certain group of glossy ballerinas.

“Did y’all see with whom Maura is eating and practically living with lately?” one of the senior ballerinas asked while pointing to Maura’s usual table.

“I think it’s weird… We’ve been here for years and Isles never had dinner with anybody. Isles never had any friends. Now, suddenly, she and Jane are all over each other all the time.”

“Do you girls think they’re like… Together?” one girl asked in shock.

“I don’t know if they are… But I know Rizzoli definitely wants to!”

All the girls laughed loudly. It was no secret for them that Jane liked girls.

“Of course she does! Why would anyone be with Maura anyway? She’s so boring I can’t even stay next to her while dancing!”

“Yeah, but she’s the prima now.”

“With that Jane girl distracting her, we’ll see how long Miss Perfect will last.”

“I think now we know she’s far from perfection. I mean, she and Rizzoli together? Gross!”

Not too far from that table, Jane and Maura ate in what appeared to be a comfortable silence. They tried their best not to touch, but under the table, sometimes, feet found ankles in gentle caresses, sending shivers through bodies and molding smiles in pink lips.

“Do you think they know?” Maura asked suddenly, taking Jane out of her thoughts. “Do you think we… Hm… Show it?”

The prima ballerina looked confused, the look on her face melted Jane’s heart. Maura was worried. “Maur… No. I don’t think so, no. We’ve been really careful and if someone thinks they know something, it’s a guess, they wouldn’t have any proof.”

Maura smiled sadly. “Yeah… You’re right. But I can feel the stares! Not literally, of course. But I just know they’re all wondering why you’re here with me. I never had any friends before, why would someone be my friend?”

“Hey, look at me,” Jane locked her eyes in Maura’s “I think you’re amazing. And I like being with you… A lot. So let them wonder! I don’t care. All I know is that I’m happy right now and those girls should mind their own lives and stop worrying so much about yours.”

Jane smiled, her dimples showing just how true it was all of what she said. Maura smiled back, “I don’t know how you’re always so sure of yourself Jane… It’s truly incredible.”

“You know what?” Jane said and stood up from the table “I’m no longer hungry and since you barely touched your meal I guess you aren’t either. Let’s get out of here Maur, I’ve got a story to tell you.”

Maura smiled widely and stood up quickly grabbing her plate and moving to put it away. Her excitement lightened her features and made hazel eyes sparkle. That’s my girl, Jane thought while they were heading to the garden. _Wait… Did I just call Maura MY girl? Well, I wouldn’t mind if she was, but… Too soon for that Rizzoli, stop thinking._

They sat on a bench and Maura couldn’t hide her curiosity. It was incredible how Jane always managed to make her feel better. She said just the right things to make Maura forget about whatever was bothering her. And they’ve only met for little over a week. _Where have you been all my life, Jane Rizzoli?_ Maura asked in her mind, because she was too embarrassed to say it out loud.

“So…” Jane began to say with her raspy voice, a small blush took over her cheeks “Once upon a time I fell in love for the first time. And you know how it is when you’re in love… You start doing stupid things for the person just so they notice you. And when they actually notice, you make a fool of yourself, trip and fall to the ground in front of everybody. I was just like that…”

Maura smiled as the image of a young little Jane crossed her mind. Maura could imagine her tough face, but sweet dimpled smile, her black curly hair shaking as she walked by. Jane continued “However, Maur, it was worst… Cause my first crush wasn’t that cute boy every girl was in love with in school… It was, well… A girl.”

“And it was fine by me. Perfectly normal, I was just a kid for god’s sake! I didn’t know girls weren’t supposed to like girls. And I found out the worst way possible…” Maura didn’t dare to interrupt, but she felt Jane’s nervousness and took her hands making small circles in her palms. “I had a diary… I always kept it in my bag. And one day Michaela Hastings went through my stuff and found it. We were only 8 years old, but she crushed me Maura… She showed my diary to everyone in that school, including my two little brothers. And then Ma and Pops found out. I didn’t understand anything of what was happening, but they took me to church, our priest talked to me. He said I couldn’t love Jessica Walsh because it wasn’t how God had made me, because it was against His laws. I was so young… And I believed him.”

Jane’s eyes were sad, she focused on Maura’s fingers caressing her palms and continued “But years later, one day I went to a different church, I heard other priests, other people, I read a lot and realized God didn’t give a damn about who I was in love with… Because He made me, He made all my feelings. And love… Love is never wrong. The minute I won that inner battle, I won all the other battles too. It was hard, you know, with Ma and Pops… Still is. But honestly I don’t care. I know my lifestyle upset a lot of people for different reasons, but this is who I am and fuck ‘em!”

“Language, Jane!” Maura said without even thinking. Jane raised her eyebrows, Maura chuckled. “I’m sorry, please go on.” She apologized still laughing.

“Thank you” Jane smirked, the atmosphere getting lighter “So my point is: forget about other people Maur. You have nothing to prove! I mean, you’re already the best ballerina around here. Every damn teacher, choreographer, musician and director here worships you. Just stop worrying so much, you know worry makes you age faster.”

Maura laughed and Jane did it again: she made Maura feel better. The senior ballerina intertwined her fingers with Jane’s and looked right in her warm eyes. Jane smiled; she smiled back, of course. And their lips moved together closing the gap between them. It was a sweet and quick kiss, but it still kept a lot of meaning. Their eyes met again, they were saying things that mouths didn’t dare. Hazel and chocolate understood one another…

Maura was the one to break the silence “Thank you Jane… For sharing this with me… You’re brave.”

Jane cupped Maura’s face and smiled “You have all you need to be brave too, honey…”

Maura’s eyes filled with tears, happy ones, and she nodded smiling back and stealing one more kiss from Jane’s lips.

“We should probably get inside Cinderella, your curfew is almost over.” Jane said still too close to Maura’s face to her own sake.

Maura pressed her lips to Jane’s forehead and got up offering her hand to the other woman. Jane took it with a questioning look. “What are you doing?” She asked.

Maura intertwined their fingers and smiled widely “I’m being brave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we just wanna see you be brave, Jane! i can't help but singing Brave by Sara Bareilles lol
> 
> hope you liked it! there's more to come :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my favorite chapters so far, i hope you like it!

Jane was exhausted. Her muscles were sore and every part of her body was aching. Not to mention her feet. She had two blisters on the left and three on the right. The perks of being a ballerina… And Jane wasn’t sure she could survive her next class. It was pas de deux class… That meant a sweaty unknown man making contact with all the most inappropriate parts of her also sweaty body. Shivers of disgust went through her; Jane always hated pas de deux. Not that she was against male dancers, not at all! She just didn’t like being touched by them at the places choreographies required. Also, she found really hard to fake a smile while dancing with them… So the brunette made no effort in rushing across the hallway to get to class; instead, she stayed behind and walked slowly.

“Don’t you think this way you’ll be late for class Miss Rizzoli?”

Jane would recognize that voice from anywhere. She smiled automatically and turned around to face Maura, smile turning into a smirk. “Let’s say I’m not exactly excited to have some random guy touching my lady parts, Maur.”

“Jane!” Maura said in disbelief, “He won’t be touching you like that! The guys from the Academy are really sweet. And besides pas de deux is a traditional variation of classical ballet since the 18th century. During the Baroque period it become dramatic, romantic and started to require actual physical contact between the male and the female dancers. However, it was only in the 19th century that pas de deux started to be put in the spotlight. Precisely, it was Marius Petipa who did that when he developed the concept of the grand pas de deux.”

_Is so freaking cute when she starts to google talk…_ Jane thought feeling the urge to just grab Maura and kiss her right in the middle of the hallway.

“Are you even listening to me?” Jane heard Maura ask and chuckled.

“I’m sorry Maur, I was distracted by your cuteness.”

She watched Maura’s cheeks go red and smiled. Suddenly, the look in the prima ballerina’s face changed and a smirk came across her lips as she said, “Well, I shouldn’t be distracting you, you know? You should hurry. Good luck with guys touching your lady parts. Maybe later you get to find someone else to touch you and make you forget the hideous experience of a pas de deux…”

Jane choked between a laugh and a heavy breath, while Maura smiled widely and oh, so devilishly, at her. When she remembered how to speak, she did. “You’re so lucky I’m late for class…”

Maura smiled and even though her heart was beating fast against her chest, she appeared totally in control of the situation. “I wouldn’t consider myself lucky for that Jane… I’ve been willing to teach you some things… Pas de deux related things…”

Jane held her breath for a moment; Maura would be the death of her. She definitely knew how to tease and those hazel eyes and perfect lips… _Stop it Jane! Focus!_  
“Ok, that’s enough. I’m walking away from you now Miss Tease. See ya later, you better be prepared for our class.” And with that, Jane literally ran down the hallway towards the dance room.

Jane arrived in class just when the teacher, Mr. Julian, was closing the door. He smiled at her as she passed through the door, not a bit bothered by her behavior. Since she was already with her pointe shoes, Jane started to stretch her muscles while looking around the room. All the dancers were also stretching and some chatted already defining their partners. For a moment she felt bad, cause she’d end up with the weirdest dancer. Ballerinas always fought for the best partners and Jane definitely didn’t do that.

“So kids, let’s start, shall we?” Mr. Julian said taking Jane out of her thoughts. “Girls, please make a line here. Boys, over there please. And before anyone asks, in my class I make the pairs. No complains, no nothing.”

Jane smiled internally as the teacher continued talking, “I hope you all studied The Swan Lake’s grand pas de deux. That’s what we’ll be working on for the next month or so.” _Damn, I suck at this choreography,_ Jane thought. _But at least I know the steps…_ “I’ll put the music on and want you to follow the choreography in your head. When I touch your shoulder, please step forward and dance ‘till I clap my hands. Then go back to your place and let the other dancer continue. First I want to see everyone dancing alone and then I’ll make the pairs. Don’t worry about perfection at first, we’re all here to learn.”

Jane fought the urge to laugh at his last phrase, tell ballerinas not to worry about perfection was just useless. She heard the first notes of the song and identified it as the male coda act. Mr. Julian touched the first dancer and he started to move beautifully, clearly he knew what he was doing. The second one did just as good, Jane was impressed. As the music went by, she saw some awesome dancers, others not so much. But overall they were all great. And then the female coda began. Jane focused her mind in the choreography. Mr. Julian touched a girl that Jane considered the best ballerina in her group, but surprisingly she wasn’t so graceful. The second dancer was better and as the music continued, Jane allowed herself to calm down and breathe as Priscilla Osipova always told her.

Mr. Julian touched her shoulder just when the fouettés part began. Jane cheered internally remembering Maura’s advice about her hip and started spinning. Feeling confident, she played with her arms smiling her best ballerina smile. Mr. Julian only clapped after Jane had finished the fouettés with perfection, and then she stepped back. She could feel the looks of the other girls on her, they seemed jealous, frustrated and mad. _I guess that’s how Maura feels all the time._ The guys, in the other hand, seemed really interested in her, of course they all wanted to dance with the best ballerina and Jane had just nailed the hardest part of the choreography. _Poor boys… They have yet to see me actually dancing and not just spinning around myself._

In the end, Jane was paired with the first dancer who she thought had beautiful moves. His name was Barry Frost, but could easily be nicknamed “smiley” because of his broad and honest smile. Strangely, as he took her hand for the first time, Jane didn’t feel uncomfortable. There was something really good about Frost that reminded her of her brothers. Ok, it would be kind of weird dancing romantic things with someone who reminded her of Frankie and Tommy, but at least it wasn’t some jerk.

“So Rizzoli… May I call you Jane?” Frost asked as they waited for Mr. Julian to finish pairing the other dancers.

“Yes, of course! There’s no reason for formalities when you’ll be with your hands all over me.” She replied chuckling.

Frost laughed, “Yeah, about that, I’ll try my best not to make this weird.”

“S’okay Frost, we can always laugh afterwards.”

Mr. Julian interrupted them asking for silence and then explained what they had to do next. As strange as it might seem, he ordered the pairs to walk together side by side, then back to back and facing each other. Jane and Frost found their pace and had no trouble other than to keep from laughing. They had fun until Mr. Julian put the song from The Swan Lake and asked them to dance as they thought was best. The tricky about it was that the choreography had thousands of variations and each dancer was familiar with a different one. He wanted to see how the pairs were going to deal with their differences, because one of the main qualities of dance partners was being able to adapt to each other.

Frost and Jane decided to keep it simple and agreed to a sequence of steps that didn’t evolve a lot of lifts. It was best to start slowly and maybe unimpressive than to try some sophisticated variation and look ridiculous. So they started to move together along with the song, Jane had no idea if it was acceptable, but she had to trust Frost. That was what partnership was about, right?

At the end of the class, Mr. Julian looked pleased with his students and told them the next class was due to next week.

“I guess I’ll see you next week then, Frost. Thank you for not being an ass and making pas de deux about flirtation.” Jane said relieved.

“Relax, partner. I’m taken already, you don’t have to worry about that matter.” Frost said with a smile.

Jane smiled back, “Yeah… I’m kind of taken too, so… Se ya… Partner.”

She walked out of the class and went to the dress room to pick up her things and head to Osipova’s room for her “class” with Maura. Jane stomach made a flip at the thought of seeing the other ballerina alone… Those classes were definitely the best part of her days. When Jane entered the room, Maura was already there and danced as a soft melody took over the place. Jane didn’t dare to interrupt, so she just stood by the door and watched…

Maura was focused, Jane could tell by the way her hazel eyes looked lost to the world around her. She wore just a black leotard, no skirt, no tights and her caramel locks weren’t in the usual bun, instead, they flew loosely dancing along with its owner. Jane didn’t think she’d ever seen Maura look more beautiful… She needed to reach her, feel the smell of her hair, look into those eyes… So the brunette locked the door, slowly put her things on the floor and walked towards Maura.

The prima ballerina was moving her arms gracefully, her eyes followed her moves. Jane positioned herself at Maura’s back and softly took one of her hands joining her. Maura stilled for a moment, but quickly smiled, Jane saw her through the mirror. Slowly, the brunette whispered in her ear, “Dance with me Maur…”

She could actually see the goose bumps in Maura’s arms and a shiver run through her body as the other ballerina stood up in her pointe shoes and turned around to face her. She took Jane’s hands and locked their eyes together, the intensity of her stare made Jane shiver again. Maura’s eyes showed so much… They started to move and Jane didn’t think she’d be able to control her body, however her feet were steady and her legs weren’t shaky at all (even though they were completely weak inside). She felt Maura lift their arms together and then slide her hands down Jane’s arms to reach her hipbone. With that, Maura made the other ballerina spin around fast up in her pointe shoes.

Jane smirked through the mirror and stopped her loops by lifting her right leg backwards to slide it down caressing Maura’s. By instant response, Maura squeezed Jane’s hip and turned her again so they were face to face. The music quickened and Jane saw Maura dance away from her. As if it was already choreographed, Jane followed her mimicking her steps. Grabbing the other ballerina’s hands, Jane brought her closer as she stand on her pointe shoes. She started turning Maura around slowly, making her spin just like those ballerinas of jewelry boxes. She shivered when the honey blond stopped herself by repeating Jane’s move sliding her leg backwards up and down Jane’s.

Maura’s back was so close to her front that Jane couldn’t help but carefully putting blond locks aside and leaning forward to press her lips to the side of Maura’s neck. She didn’t even notice when the music faded away, all she could think of was the sweet scent of Maura’s perfume, the feel of her hair between Jane’s fingers and the way her lips sent shivers through that perfect body in front of her. Jane kissed Maura’s pulse point and felt small hands reach back to her and start to caress her neck as well. Slowly, Jane opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to taste Maura’s skin… _Addicting and delicious…_

“Jane…” she heard Maura moan and bit the soft flesh beneath her lips.

In a quick move, the prima ballerina turned in her arms to face her. Hazel eyes dark from lust and want. The sight alone made Jane moan and before she could think, Maura’s lips were on hers and small delicate hands pressed their bodies together like magnets. Soon, their tongues met and began to fight a battle of no losers. Jane’s right hand found its way to Maura’s back and her left went straight to honey locks. It was the most amazing, breathtaking, sexy and arousal experience Jane had ever had. Her heart beat fast against her chest, the sensations so overwhelming she couldn’t even remember where she was. Everything about it was just right and perfect. Oh, so perfect.

When they parted, it seemed like the world was invisible around them. Jane smiled, her dimples showing, as she tried to catch her breath. Maura mirrored her smile and leaned closer resting her forehead against Jane’s.

“So…” Maura said breaking the magical silence they shared since Jane entered the room, “I guess you learned a lot about pas de deux…”

Jane chuckled, “You don’t guess Maur… So how about you chose another song and I’ll show you just how much I’ve learned, hm?”

Maura’s cheeks went red instantly, “I can do that, definitely.”

Looks like Jane had completely changed her mind about pas de deux after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this fluffy chapter :)

It was a Friday night and Maura was at her room exhausted. Her week had been demanding. As the days passed, all of her teachers started to push her more and more. She wasn’t complaining, she was just really, really tired. The ballerina was in her bed trying to focus on a movie and preventing her eyes from closing when a knock on the door startled her. 

She got up and went to open it to find an adorable pair of dimples and a wide smile.

“Hey… I was in the neighborhood and decided to come and see you, so… Here I am!” Jane said as soon as the door opened.

Maura smiled, Jane was definitely something. “In the neighborhood, hum? Why don’t you just admit that you missed me, Jane?”

“Cause that’d make you too happy”

The pair chuckled and Jane had time to actually access Maura’s situation: even though it was early, the honey blond was wearing purple pajamas and no make-up. Her hair was slightly messy and her beautiful face showed clear traces of sleepiness.

“Have I woke you, Maur? I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d be sleeping…” Jane apologized.

“I wasn’t… But I wouldn’t mind if you woke me if I was…” Maura smiled honestly, “So… Do you want to come inside?”

Jane thought for a second. “Isn’t coming inside against the rules, Miss Isles?” The brunette teased.

“Well, technically you’re just my colleague from Osipova’s class, so… I don’t think we’d be trespassing any rule Miss Rizzoli” Maura smiled devilishly and opened the door so Jane could pass.

When the prima ballerina closed and locked the door behind her, Jane closed the distance between them and flushed their bodies together grabbing Maura by the hip. She leaned her head spreading kisses through the other woman’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. Jane stopped her mouth on Maura’s ear and whispered, “Too bad I’m just your colleague Maur…”

With that, she stepped away from Maura to look around, leaving the speechless ballerina by the door. Jane smiled at a wall full of pictures of Maura in different ages dancing in all kinds of costumes and scenarios. “These are beautiful…” She said without even realizing it was out loud. Then, Jane focused her attention on a shelf full of trophies and medals; she could tell Maura only kept there the ones she treasured the most. In the corner of the room there was a bookshelf with no free spaces, there was just too many books. The room couldn’t belong to anyone else but Maura, because everything matched and was in the perfect place.

Jane sat on the bed and smiled at Maura, who was still by the door. “So… This is where you live…”

Maura finally could move again and went to sit next to Jane. “Yeah… You like it?” she asked.

“I do. Wanna know what my favorite part is?” Jane replied and searched for hazel eyes. Maura nodded and Jane spoke “It smells like you.”

The prima ballerina smiled and closed the distance between them, kissing Jane on the lips. It was a soft chaste kiss. “You’re adorable” she said while bringing Jane closer to embrace her.

The two ballerinas stayed in each other’s arms for a long moment. Maura inhaled Jane’s scent and closed her eyes savoring it, Jane let her hands caress the other woman’s back softly. They both acknowledging just how much in love with each other they were and just how right it felt to be in each other’s arms. They couldn’t explain the feeling, or how it had grown so much in so little time, but it was pretty clear for both: this was how love was supposed to feel.  
Jane took her hands off of Maura’s back and cupped her face. The brunette took a moment to appreciate Maura’s features: the intense look of her hazel eyes, the beautiful color of her skin, the light-barely there freckles on her nose and cheeks, her pink delicate lips and the way it all fit together so perfectly. “You’re so beautiful…” Jane whispered. Maura kissed her again, softly. “So, so beautiful…”

When their tongues met, something inside of Jane clicked and she realized that she was in Maura’s bedroom, sitting in Maura’s bed, kissing Maura’s lips… And if she let that kiss go anywhere further, they wouldn’t be able to stop and she wasn’t quite sure they were ready to go there just yet. It took all of Jane’s inner strength to pull Maura slightly away from her and say “Maur, please…”

Maura understood. “I know, I’m sorry…” she said catching her breath and smiling while blushing.

Jane smiled back and took the other woman’s hand. They stared at each other for another moment.

“Jane… Why did you decide to come to my room?”

“Well, other than because I wanted to see you… I wanted to ask you out. On a date. A real one, I mean. I checked your schedule and I know your weekend is kind of free, so… I wondered it’d be nice to take you out of here and do something different, I don’t know, I just thought-“

“Jane, you’re rambling.” Maura interrupted her with a giggle.

“I am, sorry. Hey! Don’t laugh at me!” she complained and gave Maura’s hand a little slap.

“I’m not laughing at you! And do not slap me, Jane!”

“So stop laughing! I’m being serious. I wanna take you on a date. Would you go with me?”

Maura stopped giggling and smiled, “Of course I would! I’d love to!”

Jane released her breath “Awesome! So I come pick you up tomorrow at… Seven?”

“Sounds perfect”, Maura answered. “Where are you taking me?”

“That is a secret Miss Isles”, Jane smirked.

“Jane! But I have to know, otherwise I won’t know how to dress properly.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Just dress nice. You know, not too fancy, just nice and comfortable.”

“Nicely and comfortably.”

“WHAT?”

“You have to use adverbs, Jane.”

“Jezz! You just LOVE correcting my grammar don’t you?”

“Not just your grammar. And I’m simply trying to improve your speech.”

“Okay, okay Miss Dictionary. Adverbs. I’ll remember and use ‘em next time.”

They laughed still holding hands and just when Maura was going to kiss Jane again, the brunette got up from the bed and nervously ran her hand through her wild hair. “I should probably go now”, she said.

“You don’t have to go… We could watch a movie together, it’s early!” Maura suggested, she didn’t want to let Jane go just yet.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea Maur. And besides, you were all sleepy before I got here…”

“No I wasn’t!”

“Really?”

“Okay, maybe I was a little. But now I’m wide awake and I want to watch a movie. With you… Stay? Please?”

Jane couldn’t deny those puppy eyes even if she looked away. “’Kay, I’ll stay. But no kissing, seriously. If you kiss me I’m not sure I can stop again…”

“Who said I want you to stop?” Maura said with a devious look and smiled.

“Jesus Christ, I’m leaving ‘cause I’m pretty sure you’re sleepwalking or something.”

“No Jane, don’t! I’m kidding, I’ll behave, I promise.” When Jane gave her an incredulous look, Maura reassured her “I swear!”

“’Fine, I’ll stay. But just one movie.”

Maura got up from the bed and was about to jump in Jane’s arms when she remembered her promise and stopped herself. So she fixed the bed for them, and lay down. After a moment of insecurity, she saw Jane take her shoes off and lay next to her. She pick them a movie on Netflix and put it on. Maura could feel the heat of Jane’s body next to her and her whole being was begging for a touch. She couldn’t even concentrate in the movie, having Jane so close to her and not being able to touch her was harder than she thought.  
Maura exhaled in frustration, making Jane turn in bed so she could face her. “Is there anything wrong Maur?” She asked in a worried tone.

“It’s killing me, Jane…”

“What? The movie? We can watch something else, I don’t care.”

“No, not the movie… You.”

“Me?” Jane arched her eyebrows surprised.

“Yeah…” Maura shivered when her eyes met Jane’s. “It’s killing me not to touch you when all I can think is how soft your skin is and how perfect it feels under my hands. I know I said I’d behave, but I don’t think can… I’m not even sure if I want it.”

“Maur…” Jane smiled and put one hand in Maura’s abdomen, resting it there. “Look, I really like you, you know that right?” Maura nodded and Jane continued, “The last thing I wanna do is to rush things with you. Even though I want it and God knows how much, I also wanna do it right. You deserve it, we deserve it…”

Maura smiled, there were tears in her eyes. No one had ever treated her this way. “You are really adorable, Jane. And absolutely right… We deserve it. But please, may I kiss you? Cause I really, REALLY need to-“

Jane interrupted her rolling Maura towards her, so that their bodies were pressed against each other, and kissing her. They both moaned as soon as their tongues met, there was nothing tender about that kiss, it was pure want. Maura took the opportunity to let her hands travel up Jane’s legs, passing through her waist, the side of her abdomen, her arm, her shoulder and finally reaching raven locks. She used the grip on Jane’s hair to guide the kiss, deliciously taking control. Just to prove it, she bit Jane’s bottom lip while a throaty moan escaped from the younger ballerina.

Jane’s brain was useless, all she could feel was Maura’s hand and lips and teeth and it all felt so wonderful that every fiber of her being was pulsating and wanting more. Searching for contact, she moved her legs intertwining it with Maura’s. The friction this new position granted made Maura moan and Jane swore she would explode at the feeling of it all.

_You need to stop this. Stop it right now or you both are going to regret it. Control yourself, Maura. You’ve learned how to do it, you’ve been doing it every freaking day for as long as you can remember, so just stop it_. It was easiest said than done, but Maura managed to finish the kiss and loose the grip in Jane’s hair. She took one long breath, keeping her eyes closed and still enjoying the closeness of their position. After a moment, Jane realized what Maura was trying to do and took one long breath herself. They stayed still, nothing moved but their chests as they tried to slow the pace of their hearts.

After the rhythm of her breath normalized, Maura felt sleepy… She was really tired and even though she wanted to open her eyes and meet Jane’s, she couldn’t. Jane, in the other hand, was smiling at the sight of the beautiful woman next to her. The honey blond moved closer and rested her head in Jane’s neck, so that she could smell her perfect scent. Jane embraced her instantly.

“Jane?” Maura said, her voice was so low that Jane could barely listen.

“Yes, beautiful”, Jane whispered.

“Would you be my girlfriend?”

Jane smiled and even though she was a little shocked by the question, tears rolled down her cheeks. “Yeah Maur… I’d love to.”

“Good…” She said in a sleepy voice.

“You aren’t sleeptalking, are you?”

Maura could only laugh briefly and answer something like “of course not” before she drifted off to sleep in her girlfriend’s arms. _Perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwwww they're cute! what do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sooooo sorry for taking so long, my computer broke and i didn't have any way to write this story. but i missed y'all! i hope you didn't forget about our ballerinas. just to remember where we stopped, Jane slept over after inviting Maura for a date. so lets see what comes next, shall we? :)

When she woke up the next morning her bed was empty. Confused and disappointed, Maura rubbed her eyes and got up to stretch her muscles. That was when she noticed a little piece of paper on her bedside table and smiled as she read it.

_Morning sleepyhead, I'm sorry I left… But I had to sneak out before everyone got up, since I'm now your girlfriend and girlfriends aren't allowed in the dorms. See you at breakfast. XX, J. PS: I could get used to sleep by your side._

At the end of the note, Jane draw small heart and that made Maura's heart swell even more. She was sure Jane would never seize to amaze her. And talking about that… That night was their date… Maura remembered and started to freak out because she didn't know what to wear. Besides, she never went on a date before and Maura Isles didn't like to just don't know what to do. But when she thought about Jane… Butterflies invaded her stomach in a good and exciting way. So she took a deep breath and told herself to trust Jane. She still had the whole day to think about her clothes and she was already running late for breakfast.

After spending some time fixing her hair and makeup, Maura went to find Jane in their usual table at the dining room. As always, the younger ballerina was already there and Maura stopped to look at her for a moment. She was sitting with her legs crossed on the bench, coffee mug in one hand and iPod in the other. Her hair was fixed by her sloppy bun and some curls fell on her face. Her loose t-shirt fell off one shoulder, leaving it at sight. Maura felt really lucky to have that amazingly beautiful woman as her girlfriend.

"Hello, beautiful girl!" Maura greeted her with a big dimpled smile.

"Well, good morning, sleepyhead! Had a good night of sleep?" Jane smiled back.

Maura sighed "Never slept better…" she replied honestly.

After breakfast, the two ballerinas parted and each one went to their classes. For Jane, the day passed in slow motion. Every time she looked at the clock thinking it was almost 7, it wasn't even close. But eventually all of her classes ended and she found herself in her room, dressed in nothing more than navy blue bra and matching panties freaking out about what to wear. You see, Jane Rizzoli always knew what to wear, because she didn't give clothes that much attention. For her, being comfortable and covered was all that mattered. But not that night…

The ballerina was nervous about this date, mainly because she wanted it to be perfect. Maura deserved that. And when her mind focused on her girlfriend and imagined how breathtaking she would be that night, she smiled as a shiver of excitement ran through her body. Jane wanted to do Maura justice. She wanted to be just as breathtaking.

It was 5 minutes to 7 when a knock on the door made Maura jump. She ran, with her shoes in hand, to open it.

"You're early!" Maura said as she opened the door.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait any longer…" Jane confessed.

When Maura took a sight of Jane, her breath got caught in her throat and her jaw drop slightly. The younger ballerina was wearing black jeans that fit perfectly to her long legs and a red blouse with a v-neckline that highlighted the olive skin of her cleavage. Her raven curls fell to her shoulders in wild waves and she also wore a light makeup around her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Any problem there, Maur?" Jane asked taking Maura out of her haze.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Jane. You look… Stunning!"

Jane blushed at her girlfriend's compliment. She was nervous and she could feel that Maura was too.

"Come inside, I just have to put my shoes on" Maura said as she went to seat on the bed and left Jane behind to close the door.

"Are you sure you wanna go with those shoes Maur?" the brunette asked as she saw the high heels Maura was putting on her ballerina feet.

"What's wrong with them? You don't like?"

"I do, but they look kinda uncomfortable…"

"Oh, they're Louboutins Jane!" the blank expression on Jane's face made Maura chuckle "Let's just say they're ten times better then my pointe shoes."

"Like that's any better!" they laughed for a minute and the atmosphere got lighter, but not that much.

"I'm ready…" Maura said as she got up fixing her honey curls.

Jane's heart skipped a beat when she actually looked at her girlfriend's black dress that hugged the curves of her body in all the right places, but still left a lot to the imagination with the loose skirt of it. Those heels made her ballerina legs look simply amazing… And her hair and makeup were even more perfect then it already was on a daily basis. Jane's eyes found hazel ones and she saw Maura blushing.

"You're beautiful tonight, Miss Isles" she teased with a smirk.

"So are you, Miss Rizzoli" Maura answered and turned around to pick something Jane couldn't see.

"These are for you…" Maura said handing Jane a bouquet of orange lilies.

The younger ballerina was taken aback by the gesture; no one had ever given her flowers before. Ok, her mother had. But it was not the same… This felt like the first time.

"Jane? Don't you like them?" Maura asked with traces of insecurity in her voice.  
"Oh, honey, I do! Thank you…" she smiled sincerely.

Jane took the flowers from Maura's hand. She smelled her bouquet, a smile escaping her lips and a tear rolling from her eyes. Maura came close to her and softly wiped Jane's cheeks, then, she kissed her lips tenderly.

"Do you know what lilies mean?" the prima ballerina asked still kissing her girlfriend's lips.

"Honestly… I don't" Jane answered while her free hand found Maura's back, bringing her even closer.

"It means…" she begun to answer between Jane's lips and then whispered in her left ear "I dare you to love me".

They stared at each other for a long time and Jane smiled, "They're perfect, Maur".

"Shall we go now? I wanna see where my amazing girlfriend is taking me!"

Jane laughed and took Maura's hand. Just when they left Maura's room, every ballerina in the hallway saw them walking hand in hand and started talking, but the couple just ignored them. Maura was just too happy to care and Jane… Well, she never did anyway. So they went to the street and Jane surprised Maura when she said they were taking the subway. The older ballerina couldn't remember the last time she took the subway, so she got really excited about the experience. Jane was just happy that her girlfriend was having fun.

Jane decided to begin their date with dinner in a nice little Italian restaurant, she wanted to show Maura what food was like in her Ma's house. Obviously Angela cooked better than any chef, but still, the food was amazing and the place was really romantic. They didn't stop talking through the whole meal, Jane started talking about her family and Maura, too, shared something about her own. But mostly they were trying to know each other better without all the ballet context, seeing if they could get along outside the walls of the Company. They had to know each other as Jane and Maura, not just as Misses Rizzoli and Isles.  
wq2  
"So, did you like Italian, Maur?" Jane asked with a smile just as Maura finished her cannoli.

"Hmmm…" Maura answered with her mouth half full. "I think Italian is becoming my favorite, Jane" She smiled locking her eyes with Jane's and licked her finger clean "Tastes amazing."

Jane couldn't breathe for a moment. Maura's words combined with her gesture sent a tingling through Jane's body stopping right between her legs. _Jesus! By the end of the night I'm gonna be dead. Maura's gonna kill me._

"Jane? Are you ok?" Maura asked with the most innocent voice.

Jane fixed her hair nervously and smiled, her heat beating fast "I'm fine, Maur. I'm just really glad you liked dinner. Ready for our next destination?"

"There's more?"

"Of course there's more! You think I'm gonna let you leave so early?"

"Then I'm certainly ready!" Maura couldn't keep her excitement, her eyes where sparkling and Jane just couldn't believe she was the cause of it.

After arguing about splitting the check (of course Jane wanted to pay for it alone), Maura convinced her they had to share because she always believed it was only fair, the two of them walked hand in hand on the street, Jane leading the way. It was a beautiful night and Maura watched the stars while Jane watched her.

"Jane… You're staring" Maura said and smiled at the woman beside her.

"I'm sorry, but you can't blame me Maur, you're just so freaking beautiful I can't help it".

Maura's smile widened and she squeezed Jane's hand making them stop walking. Then, Maura touched Jane's cheek and leaned closer to kiss her lips softly, locking her hazel eyes with the chocolate ones in front of her right after it. "Thank you, beautiful girl…"

And Maura thanked Jane for much more then the compliment. She thanked her for the way Jane knew her even though they'd only met for a few weeks, she thanked her for the way Jane looked at her and touched her and just knew what to say and what to do. She thanked her for the joy Jane brought to her life lately and for showing Maura she didn't have to be alone. And Jane understood…

"Let's go Maur", Jane said with a smile while she took her girlfriend's hand and resumed their walking "We still have a lot to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did you think about their date night? let me know! i promise i won't take so long to update again okay? sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! thank you so much for all the feedback and sorry for taking so long to post :) i hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was Sunday morning and high heels clicked against the wooden floor of Boston's Dance Academy noisily. Whoever wore them didn't care that it was still early in the morning and the ballerinas deserved some rest after a week of heavy training. The clicks were becoming closer and closer to Maura's bedroom and she couldn't quite put a finger in why does it sounded so familiar, all she wanted was for it to end so she could go back to sleep. She tried to move in bed and found out something was blocking her from doing it. When she tried again, that "something" groaned, making Maura's eyes pop open instantly. Just as she realized what was going on, she heard a knock on her bedroom's door.

"FUCK!" She muttered. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck."

"Ma, it's early" Jane growled.

"Jane," Maura desperately tried to wake Jane while being quiet. "Jane wake up, please!" She whispered shaking Jane by the arms.

"But it's Sunday, go away!" Jane answered moving away.

Another knock on Maura's door and the shift of Jane moving made Maura fell off the bed.

"Shit!" she cursed without realizing, "I'm coming! Just a minute!"

Maura got up and shake Jane more vigorously.

"MA!" Jane yelled suddenly opening her eyes "-URA?"

"YES, Maura! Be quiet, there's someone at the door Jane!" Maura whispered worriedly.

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Shhhhhhh Jane! Be quiet. Okay," Maura passed her hands through her messy hair, "Go to the bathroom, I'll open the door."

"Maur are you crazy? What if they wanna use the bathroom?"

"You have a better idea?"

But Jane was barely awake, so she just got off the bed and went to the bathroom, locking the door.

Maura checked herself in the mirror, she was still on last night's clothes and had blurred makeup on. Trying to ease her breath, she opened the door. Not in a million times she was prepared for who came through the minute she opened it…

"Maura Dorothea Isles! How dare you be sleeping at 8 o'clock in a Sunday? What about morning runs? You know the sun's not good for your skin after 9! Now that you're the prima ballerina I hope you're working even hardest Maura OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THIS? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE? Is this last night's makeup?"

"Mother…" Maura said with a small voice.

"Don't 'mother' me Maura, I hope you have an explanation for all this."

"I'm sorry mother, last night I got out with a friend and we came back late, I was so tired that I just slept the minute I laid in bed!"

"YOU GOT OUT? With friends?" Constance Isles looked disgusted and angry "You're not here to go out, Maura, and you're definitely not here to make friends."

"I know mother, but Jane's different, she's not competition, we're learning together and she's so-"

"EVERYONE IS COMPETITION, MAURA! I can't believe that now that you're the prima ballerina, now that you're finally where you've always wanted you're letting everything fall apart over what? A Saturday night out with the next girl who will sabotage you and your career?"

Maura was frustrated and angry, but she knew better than to debate with her mother. The woman barely knew Maura after all, she was never there when Maura needed her, Maura couldn't care less for what she said.

"I'm sorry mother. Now may I take a bath and change before we can properly talk, please?"

"I won't tolerate you wasting your time with distractions while you should be training Maura."

Maura sighed. Why is my mother here anyway? Why did she come without a warning and what the hell is she doing here?

"I already said I was sorry, mother. I will not get distracted again," she said knowing she wasn't lying, since Jane wasn't a distraction… She was like a little light which showed up in Maura's life to make it brighter, happier. She was an incentive, someone who made Maura feel braver, stronger and less alone. Maura never had someone to lean on like she could with Jane and she wasn't about to let her mother intervene with that.

"Ok Maura, I'll let you make yourself presentable. I'll be in Mr. Perrot's office; I have things to discuss with him. Please be ready as soon as you can."

Just as Constance Isles left Maura's room, Jane opened the door and left the bathroom looking for her things.

"Good morning, beautiful girl," Maura said as she could finally see Jane.

The brunette had messy hair and blurred makeup, but Maura thought she looked absolutely stunning, even more than the night before.

"Morning," Jane answered as she put her shoes on. "I better get going…"

And before Maura could answer, Jane was gone.

Since she was little, Jane Rizzoli had a difficult time controlling her feelings. She was just too genuine to hide when she was angry, frustrated, displeased or even when she was happy. She remembered more than once crying in front of everyone in ballet classes. She remembered punching the wall of the theatre in frustration when she couldn't get the Coppélia solo right for a presentation. She remembered laughing in the middle of a show once, because she found something on the audience funny. So yes, Jane always let her feelings out, one way or another.

That was why she was running on the Company's running machine on a Sunday morning. She felt like her feelings didn't fit in her chest, so she was running them off for the past two hours. Jane was mad, confused. She felt lost, frustrated. She thought everything was going fine with Maura… They were good together, they made each other so much happier. She didn't understand why Maura talked to her mother about Jane like that. And it was eating Jane alive. She increased the speed of the running machine. Maura doesn't like you, Jane. She'll never like you. How could she? You're you and look at her. She's royalty. You're nothing. She didn't even fight for you, you're worthless.

She was exhausted, her sore muscles ached badly, sweat dripped through her whole body, her head was pulsating, but she couldn't stop running. Not until her feelings were that messy. Her mother's right. You're a distraction. You're taking Maura away from her true goal. You're bad for her, she shouldn't be with you.

With each step Jane dove in her feelings even more, each drip of sweat was a tear that she wouldn't let fall from her eyes. And she run like nothing else existed. Again, she increased the speed of the machine, even though she knew it already was way beyond her limit. Maura doesn't even like girls. She's straight as hell, who do you think you are to make her gay, Jane? She's not in love with you, you were an experiment for her, someone she used to try new things, to be adventurous for once in her life. You mean nothing to her.

More speed. Right foot, left foot, breathe, breathe, right, left, right, breathe, left, right and brea- OUCH! Fuck. Jane fell hitting her head on the running machine. Everything ached, but Jane's left ankle was burning like never before. She took a deep breath and managed to get herself off the machine. Assessing her situation, she saw blood on her knees. She cleaned the sweat from her forehead with one hand, the other held her ankle. Fuck.

It was 5 pm and Maura could finally get rid of her mother. She was stressed by the woman's presence, because it seemed like everything she wanted with her visit was to disrupt Maura. She wasn't interested in knowing if her daughter was doing okay or needing anything, she just wanted to pressure her even more. It was no secret Maura was adopted, since her childhood this fact was pretty cleared in her life. She didn't know why Constance Isles decided to have a child in the first place, because you see, she was no mama bear. On the contrary, Constance was cold, distant… Not that Maura ever complained about the woman who always gave her the best opportunities, but sometimes she missed the affection. She missed having a mom, other than having a mother.

When it came to ballet, Constance always supported Maura. She even owned part of the Boston's Dance Academy, but that never gave Maura any leverage over the other ballerinas. Maura didn't want anybody to know that her mother was one of the company's financers and it was really hard keeping the secret when the woman showed up out of nowhere telling she had "things to discuss" with Mr. Perrot.

Above all that, the truth was that Maura was extremely mad that her mother interrupted her perfect first date with Jane. After dinner the night before, they went to a dance club. A real one, where people danced without choreographies or posture rules. And Maura had the time of her life… It was thrilling and inspiring and amazing in every aspect, she loved being able to dance freely and even more, she loved being able to dance with Jane. To feel Jane's body, Jane's hot breath against her skin… Jane's hands on her waist and her back. Maura absolutely loved every second of it.

They got home at 4am, both exhausted and slightly inebriated by the high they were in. Maura asked Jane to sleep with her and Jane didn't have the will to say no, so she stayed the night. The two ballerinas entered Maura's room and slept as soon as they laid in bed, both weary and happy, only to be woken up by Constance Isles at Maura's door.

And Maura had a feeling that something was off with Jane, she didn't know what and didn't know why, but there was something. So as soon as Constance left, Maura went to look after her girlfriend.

"Jane?", Maura knocked at the other ballerina's bedroom door.

No response.

"Jane, it's Maura, are you there?", Maura knocked again.

When no one answered, Maura send Jane a text message and went to look after her in the cafeteria, but the place was almost empty. Then, Maura went outside and no sign of Jane… It was weird, so weird. So she tried to call Jane and it went straight to the voicemail. Weird.

Where was Jane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like it! reviews are my life, so feel free to comment what you wanna see next.
> 
> you can find me on twitter greenkatic and on tumblr noneoftheretofitmatters

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue?
> 
> comments and kuddos are life to me, please send me your feedback!
> 
> twitter @greendanvers  
> tumblr noneoftherestofitmatters


End file.
